Today, gaming establishments, such as casinos, operate gaming apparatus, such as gaming tables that provide casino table games. Casino table games, such as Poker, Roulette, Black Jack, Craps, SicBo, Baccarat, etc., often involve players sitting at a physical table using physical game objects (cards, dice, chips, etc.) to play the games.
These gaming tables are typically administered by human dealers and are played on physical gaming tables having a dealer surface for supporting the game objects, such as cards, dice, chips and the like. Alternatively, such table games can be played in connection with electronic gaming machines where the dealer, playing cards, chips or other gaming elements are physically administered separately from such machines. Other wagering games can also be played entirely on electronic gaming machines. For example, such electronic gaming machines include slot machines as well as video poker, video keno, video blackjack, and the like. Many players like the anonymity and individualized nature of playing such machines alone or away from the crowds that are often attracted to convention physical table games.
While gaming machines, gaming tables, and systems therefor have worked well in practice over many years, there is always a desire for improvement. In particular, there is a need for improved electronic gaming machines that are able to provide table game elements to players who might prefer to play at an individual electronic gaming machine.